Sad Smiles
by Kayzo
Summary: Syaoran is gone, the other Syaoran is here. Sakura's hurt and sees herself in a new world CCS Xover T for angst


KayzoK: yay! first Tsubasa story!

Kurogane: I don't see whats so good about it, I'm barly in it!

KK:well, this is mainly about Sakura so nnhh! sticks out tongue

Kurogane: pfft. why am i here any way? i'm not in it much.

KK:well, i tired out Sakura with all the angust, so you have to do the disclamer, make it short, people hate reading them, but then will sue if we leave it out.

Kurogane: Fai lost an eye. So ovbiously KayzoK here doesn't own Tsubasa, CLAMP does.

KK: Yeah, I feel for Fai a lot, I have no left eye either. damn half blind-ness

* * *

Now in a new world, without Syaoran. Well, Syaoran was there, but it wasn't _her_ Syaoran. She knew she was making this other hurt, but she could not bring herself to fully care. She was supposed to though, she knew that much. Both the Syaorans risked there lives more than once for her. But the feeling of someone very important missing wouldn't go away. She knew Fai knew. He always knew everything, but now that his smiles were less frequent and farther in between, Sakura couldn't hold out.

She wanted to believe so badly that at night when she would go crying to him, and he hugged her like the mother that had died so early in her life, whispering that they would find Syaoran and that everything would be ok, she wanted to believe. But she just couldn't. it was to hard.

This new world had a feather, that much was confirmed. So they searched. In two groups. It would have been Syaoran and Sakura, Fai and Kurogane with Monoka going where ever she pleased. But Fai had glanced at Kurogane, and getting a nod, went to Her, taking her hand gently in his.

"Shall we go princess?" Sakura had nodded, and they had been off, Kurogane taking the _other_ Syaoran with him. She couldn't bring herself to call him just _Syaoran_ because someone else had that name, even if this one had come first, he wasn't the one she trusted with all her heart.

They were walking past a schoolyard when Sakura's eyes went wide, immediately filling with tears.

There was Syaoran, right there, standing, and waiting for someone.

_Me_ she thought, _he's waiting for me._

Her legs were starting to move when a hand went to her shoulder. She looked up at Fai, he had a sad expression on his face, hurt in his eyes.

"That's not him." He said, hugging her from behind. She just turned to look at Syaoran again, the tears falling fast now, and she brought her hands to her mouth.

"I know." She whispered raspily, her throat suddenly dry, "But I want to see him."

"It will only hurt."

"I know."

Fai slowly released her, and took a step back, intent to wait at the gate if his princess needed him.

Sakura's legs started to work again and she took some shaky steps forward. She was just about to call out to him, to see him smile, when someone else did for her.

"Syaoran!" a girl—_herself_—called waving and running over. _This_ Syaoran just shifted his position slightly from where he leaned on a tree, and waited for the girl—_her_—to come closer. Once she was close he took something from his pocket and handed it to her. "Here Sakura, and don't yell so much." Syaoran said crossing his arms as Sakura, this Sakura grasp the item.

"heh heh." She laughed, looking happy. Sakura's heart felt hollow as she looked only the scene. Her hands shook and the tears had faded. She just felt so hollow now.

"Take good care of him. Never let him go." She whispered. The Sakura, happy under the tree, suddenly looked up, strait at Sakura and gasped. Sakura gave a smile, one she knew did not look happy but was the best she could do, and turned to leave, Fai grasping her shoulder and lead her away.

"_Take good care of him. Never let him go"_ Sakura heard a voice say, so filled with pain, longing and sadness. She looked up to find who could be so hurt, only to be looking at a girl that resembled her in so many ways, she gasped in surprise. Their green eyes met and Sakura saw the girl smile, one filled with as much pain and longing as the voice, and knew it to be hers.

The girl turned to leave, and with the guidance of a blond man with a black patch over his left eye and a smile sad and knowing.

"What is it Sakura?" Lee Syaoran asked the distracted card captor. He looked in the direction of her gaze and saw the retreating figures of two people.

"do you know them?" He asked

"I don't know, but I might have."

"Might have?" he looked skeptical.

"You know what? It doesn't matter, just never leave me ok?"

"um, what?" a pleading look, "well, ok."

* * *

KK:so what did ya think? oh, and please don't just talk to the computer, i can't hear you that way, you can use the purple review button, it makes life easier. this story was concocted because i was suprised, but not disapointed in the least, that there were more Kuro/Fai than S/S stories 


End file.
